Sans but, sans moi et sans toi, Neji
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: J'ai 18 ans je m'appelle Hana, et ma voila à Konoha. Et puis il y à Neji. Mais reste le probléme de ma vie, moi.
1. hana, jeté dans la fausse au lion

Sans but, sans moi, et sans toi, Neji

I : Hana, jeté dans la fausse aux lions

Et voila, je venais de débarquer dans un endroit paumé. D'où m'était venu cette lubie de tout quitter pour partir vivre ailleurs, là où je ne connaissais personne, à des heures que chez moi. Bon, il était vrai que je ne savais vraiment quelle folie allait me prendre. Je faisait cela avec tout, je passais d'un tout a l'autre, et quand j'en avais marre et bien je jetais tout. C'était ce que je venais de faire avec mon ancienne vie. C'était vrai que je l'avais toujours trouvé ennuyeuse et sans intérêts.

Mais est qu'ici ça allais avoir plus de sens au fond ? Au moins, il n'y avait pas autant de monde et peu être que je m'avérerais plus doué pour les art martiaux que pour le Art plastique. Bon d'accord, c'était vrai je n'avais jamais était nulle en arts plastiques, et cela même quand je glandais. Mais bon tout me fatigué et je voulais changé d'air. Besoin de savourer ma liberté, au moins cinq minutes. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté.

Moi, je m'appelle Hana, Hana Onakisawa, j'ai 18 ans. Et pour me décrire physiquement je dirais que je suis horrible, petite, grosse, moche et boutonneuse et tout ce qui va avec. Bon, objectivement, je suis petite c'est vrai, mais pas grosse, pas spécialement moche non plus et pas si boutonneuse que ça. J'ai des yeux marron foncés, la peau très pâle, et des cheveux court de la même couleur que mes yeux. Je ne sape comme ça tombe et j'ai horreur des pantalons, du coup je suis en jupe et botte été comme hiver et je passe mon temps à me geler. Pas grave, de tout manière je suis habitué et je crois même que ça me plait à force. Faut pas chercher, parce que je déteste le soleil et je préfère l'hiver, quand il fait froid.

Sinon, j'ai souvent la migraine, j'aime beaucoup le silence, rien faire et regarder le plafond ou dormir. Je suis agoraphobe, c'est-à-dire que j'ai la phobie des foules, pas pratique me direz vous. Je suis très pessimiste, juste avec moi-même en fait. Je n'ais jamais eu d'ennemis, les prof m'adore toujours même si je glande en cours. En gros, y'en à qui dise que je suis bizarre, et je leurs dirais que moi aussi je me trouve incompréhensible même pour moi-même.

A l'heure qu'il était j'étais devant l'académie de Konoha et je cherchais du monde sans succès. Pour une fois que j'en cherchais… Bon, je me décidais à entrer, les couloirs étaient vides, et les salles de classe apparemment remplient de gamins. Je ne m'étais pourtant pas trompé d'endroit. Qu'es que j'allais faire, moi. Je n'allais pas passer ma journée à attendre ici quand même. Mais heureusement pour moi au moment où je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je vis arriver trois personnes. Deux garçons et une fille d'à peu prés mon âge. Je m'avançais vers eux et les interpellais.

« Excusez moi, m'exclamais je. Vous avez où l'on doit se rendre lorsque on est nouveau ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi, me dévisageant bizarrement. Toute manière cela avait cessé de m'impressionner car j'y étais un peu habitué. Je les dévisageais à mon tour.

La fille n'était ni grande, ni petite, ni mince, ni grosse. En somme jolie mais banale, avec des yeux marron et des cheveux bruns attachés en macarons.

L'un des garçons était vêtu d'une combinaison verte, que je trouvais assez moche, je devais l'avouer. Mais bon, si c'était son style, et qu'il était bien dans sa peau comme ça, moi ça ne me posait pas de problèmes. Mis à pars cette tenu, il avait d'énormes sourcils et une coupe un peu spéciale, mais pourquoi pas au fond.

Quant au dernier du groupe, il était très séduisant, grand, l'air sombre et mystérieux, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, et ses yeux blancs vides. Et moi, les garçons aux cheveux longs, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour eux, et puis ces yeux, c'étaient réellement intriguant.

« Tu es un peu vieille pour être nouvelle, lança celui assez froidement. »

Il était peu êtres charmant mais pas très aimable apparemment. J'espérais que les autres se montreraient plus sociables. La jeune femme me regarda et eu soudain un sourire.

« Tu es Hana Onakisawa ? Demanda t-elle. »

Au moins quelqu'un de poli, c'était déjà ça.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

La jeune femme afficha soudain un air ravi, et aussi quelque peu intrigué.

« On m'avait dit que tu étais plus âgé que les élèves nouveaux que nous avons habituellement mais je ne m'attendais pas à une adulte. Mais qu'importe, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Tenten, et voici Rock Lee et Néji Huuga. La directrice ma parlé de vous. Venez je vais vous emmener à son bureau. »

Et bien, le moins que je puisse dire c'est que j'étais plutôt bien tombé, cette fille était au courant de ma venu. Cela semblait même être un événement pour qu'elle parle de cette manière. Et pourquoi le fait que je sois une adulte était il si étrange ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait ici que des gamins mais eux… Ils étaient quoi au juste ?

« Heu… Très bien je vous suis. »

Le garçon en vert s'approcha alors de moi et me fit un drôle de sourire en prenant une pose un peu ridicule. C'était quand même mieux que l'autre, qui me lançaient un regard presque méprisant. A faire froid dans le dos, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup apparemment.

« Je suis Rock Lee. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne année ici. Et si t'as un problème tu peu toujours me demander de t'aider. Et je suis désolé pour ce Baka. »

« Heu… et bien merci. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. »

Il n'avait pas trop au fond, j'étais un peu vieille par rapport au élève que j'avais vu jusque ici. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers le dénommé Neji. Son nom je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. Pourtant je devais, ce serait certainement mieux. Mais voila je devais l'avouer, tout de suite, ce type je le trouvais sacrément beau. Voila, c'était fait j'étais sous le charme, même si je savais que lui et moi, c'était à l'évidence pas possible. Une chose qui avait tendance à encourager mon affection en temps normal d'ailleurs. Voila pourquoi j'étais condamné à rester vieille fille.

« Bon, on y va. Et toi Neji, tu pourrais t'excuser, quand même, lui conseilla Tenten. »

Il planta son regard blanc dans le mien. Je baissais les yeux immédiatement. J'avais toujours eu peur des gens, peur de monde, et je fuyais.

« Mes excuses, siffla t-il entre ses dents. »

Sa voix résonnait à mes oreilles, et se son je me pris à l'aimer malgré cet note si mauvaise. Aimer ce qui était interdit… Aimer ce qui me faisait souffrir, ce qui me faisait du mal… J'aimer ça souffrir, comment le nier. L'amour me rendait malade, car personne ne m'avais aimé et que ce n'étais qu'une utopie.

Tenten passa à coté de moi, et je me retournais pour la suivre. Lee me rejoint vite, et enfin Néji suivait derrière. J'entendais ses pas dans mon dos, son regard vide peser sur moi.

« Peu être auras tu la chance d'avoir Tenten comme professeur. Elle est vraiment géniale avec les premières années de l'académie, entama Lee avec enthousiasme.»

« Elle est professeur ! »

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Et eux étaient ils professeurs aussi ?

« Oui, et c'est une chunin de talent. Et quant à Neji et à moi nous avons était promu Jounnin Il y a six mois environ, continu à t-il, fier. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Au oui bien sur, j'oubliais. Tu n'es pas d'ici. Les élèves de l'académie ne sont pas encore des ninja. Ils travailles pour devenir des Gennins., commença t-il en m'expliquer. »

Je l'écoutais attentivement et il continua ses explications jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Maintenant je savais tout, et je savais aussi, que je n'étais vraiment rien du tout. Je n'avais aucune bases et j'allais être certainement envoyé avec des enfants en cours. C'était vraiment la galère.

« Nous voila arriver, s'exclame Tenten qui venait de se retourner vers nous. »

Elle frappa à la porte et une voix féminine nous permit d'entrer. Je suivais la jeune femme à l'intérieur, ainsi que Lee et enfin Neji.

« Bienvenu à vous Mlle Onakisawa. Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de l'académie. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de certain membre du corps enseignant. J'ose espérer que vous avez fait bon voyage. »

Elle était plutôt accueillante comme directrice. Au moins ça remontait un peu le moral.

« Très bon madame, je vous remercies, répondis je. »

« Sans plus attendre, j'aimerais vous parler de vôtre avenir ici, à l'académie Ninja de Konoha. »

« Bien sur, madame »

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle de l'autre coté du large bureau. Elle fit de même pour les autres. Je m'installais sur la chaise sans broncher.

« Alors, voila. Je me suis penché sur vôtre cas, avec plusieurs professeurs. Vous n'êtes plus vraiment en âge d'aller dans les petites classes, et les examens gennin ayant lieu dans quelques jours, j'estime que nous pouvons vous mettre parmi ceux ci. Nous vous répartirons dans une équipe et vous devrez par contre prendre des cours de rattrapage en plus. »

« Je ne sais madame ce qui est le mieux mais vous vous y connaissait certainement plus que moi, donc je pense que c'est un bonne idée. Je prendrais des cours en plus jusqu'à ce que mes lacunes soient comblées. »

J'allais avoir du travail moi. Cette simple pensé me fatiguait déjà d'avance. Mais comment refuser, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallais faire. Il fallait que je suive les conseils qu'on me donnait, pas de choix possible. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas long, et pas trop dur.

« Je vous contacterez des que vos partenaires vous aurons été assigné, dans ce cas. Vous pouvez disposer, Mlle. Quant à vous Messieurs j'ai à vous parler, et j'ai une mission à vous confier. »

Sur ce je me levais et je sorti après avoir saluer la directrice, le jeune Chunnin sur les talons.

« Je pense que c'est moi qui te donnerais les cours théoriques, s'exclama Tenten, quand elle eu fermer la porte. »

« Je ne veux pas te mentir, je suis une grosse fainéante. J'espère néanmoins que tout cela sera intéressant. Qui sais peu être qu'avec des cours particulier, répondis je le plus sincèrement du monde.

« Ma fois, je suis surprise que tu me dise tout cela. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur une telle chose. C'est un des mes nombreux défauts, et tu t'en apercevra un jour ou l'autre, alors cacher le vérité ne sert à rien. »

J'étais franche, du moins pour cela, car il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne disais pas, c'était un fait.

« Je tacherais donc de faire avec, sourit elle. Tu veux venir manger avec moi ? »

« Heu… d'accord. De toute manière je ne sais pas encore trop où aller. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'espére que ça vous à plut. Laissez vos avis.

Mon personnage : Hana me ressemble profondément, j'espère la rendre plus réaliste en m'inspirent de ma personne. Pour le moment elle reste encore brève, mais je pense qu'elle prendra plus de profondeur au fur et à mesure.

Neji : Ce très cher Neji. Il est parfis imbuvable, mais c'est ce qui donne un certain charme au personnage. Quant à lui je compte aussi en faire une analyse partielle à travers les autres protagonistes.

Hé Hé. Mais non je vais le torturer, c'est lui qui va torturer pour moi.

Néji : Qui ça ? Qui ça ?

Auteur : et bien Mo.. Eu pardon je voulais dire Hana.

Neji : J'ai très bien entendu le début raté de ta phrase.

Auteur : Hum… et bien… rien à dire.

Neji : je me ferais un plaisir de torturer qui tu voudras.

Auteur : Pourquoi tu souris ?

Neji : Je souri pas.

Auteur : Ha si. Je le vois bien. Ne boude pas Ché… Néji. Je faisais ça pour t'embêter. Je te permets même de te venger sur moi. Si ça peu te faire plaisir.

Néji : J'ai mal entendu ou t'as failli dire chéri ?

Auteur : Heu… Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir.

Néji : Dommage tu sais faire ça très bien parfois.

Auteur : Je dois le prendre comment ?

Néji : comme tu voudras.

Auteur : Alors je vais le prendre pour un compliment.

Néji : si ça peu te faire plaisir.

Auteur : C'est ma phrase ça, Ché… Pardon Néji. Ma langue a fourché pardon.

Néji : j'ai entendu ça. Dit tu m'aime ?

Auteur : tu est bavard ce soir, non ?

Néji : Toi t'éludes mes questions, non ?

Auteur : Le non à le fin d'un phrase ça m'appartient aussi je te signale.

Néji : Bien bien. Comme tu voudras.

Auteur : je te le prête, c'était juste pour t'embêter.

Néji : Encore. Normalement c'est moi qui dois le faire.

Auteur : Mais tu vas le faire. Allez au boulot et à plus.


	2. Néji, manque de chance presque évidant

II : Néji, manque de chance presque évidant.

J'entrais dans la salle de classe. J'avais été prévenu que l'examen avait eu lieu et que par conséquent j'allais entrer dans un Team. Ainsi la directrice m'avait convoqué ce matin, en salle 230 pour retrouver mes coéquipiers et celui ou celle qui serait mon professeur.

J'avais déjà appris les bases avec Tenten et Lee qui étaient venu souvent passer du temps avec moi. Tous deux était vraiment sympathique. J'avais eu droit à la visite guidée du village, et aussi aux présentations avec leurs amis. J'avais beau être une élève, ils avaient tout mon âge et je m'entendais très bien avec eux. Certes, certains étaient de véritable tombe froide mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant détestables. Quant à ce Néji Huuga de malheur, il m'avait hanté jour et nuit. Pittoresque mais bien de moi.

Je n'étais pas la première, les deux autres étaient déjà là assis sur les tables à jouer aux cartes. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement quand je les surprit en referment la porte. C'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi.

« C'est toi notre senseï ? Demanda l'un. »

Celui-ci était maigrichon, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns très cours et des yeux sombres, une peau légèrement tannée par le soleil. Il était vêtu de la tête au pied de noir, un pantalon trop court, des scandales usés, une tunique longue attaché à la taille par un large ceinture et sur la tête le bandeau de ninja attaché de travers.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis Hana Onakisawa, le troisième membre de votre groupe. »

« Tu es un peu vieille pour ça, déclara le second. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me disait ça. Ce n'était pas faux mais cela ne faisait pas très plaisir. J'avais un peu honte, j'étudiais avec des gamins. Je les aimais beaucoup, je voulais d'ailleurs une grande famille, mais là c'était risible.

Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que le premier et certainement un peu plus vieux. Sa chevelure mi-longue était d'un blond foncé et ses yeux bridés d'un noir pénétrant. Il était habillé d'un bermuda bleu marine, et d'une veste sans manches de la même couleur, dessous dépassait des manches plus longues et larges, blanches. Quant à son bandeau, il trônait sur son front sous une frange trop longue.

« Je sais que je suis peu être un peu vieille mais je viens d'arriver ici, alors je suis un peu obligé de passer par-là. Je suis navré que vous ne puissiez pas avoir un de vos amis avec vous. »

« Ba, c'est mieux que de se retrouver avec certains imbéciles et des filles stupides, soupira le premier. Je suis Yian et lui c'est Ming. »

Ses dires me mire un sourire aux lèvres. C'était encore de vrais enfants. Ce n'était peu être pas si mal au fond, les enfants j'en avais moins peur que des adultes, et puis j'avais plus confiance aussi.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous, Hana ? Proposa Ming. »

Je déclinais poliment l'offre et je m'assis près d'eux pour regarder la partie. Yian ralla car le senseï était apparemment en retard et Ming lui accusait l'autre de tricher. Je du faire l'arbitre, et éviter la dispute. Je passais pour le l'heure un agréable moment. Cela ne s'annoncé peu être pas si mal.

« Bonjour, lança soudain une voix, que je reconnue immédiatement. »

J'espérais m'être trompé, je levais lentement les yeux et je croisais soudain son regard blanc. Neji, il me fixait étrangement.

« Vous êtes très en retard, accusa Ming avec calme. »

« Oui, en effet. Je me présente Neji Huuga. Inutile de me dire vos noms, je les connais déjà. »

Il regarda tour à tour els deux garçons puis il revint sur moi. J'évitais son regard transperçant, et je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était bien pire. Et mon cœur lui battait à tout rompre. Je n'avais envi que d'une seule chose, quitter cette pièce au plus vite, pour aller m'enfermer seule dans ma chambre.

« Toi ! S'exclama soudain l'homme. »

Il me désignait du doigt. Qu'allais t-il bien me faire ?

« Tien, j'ai ça pour toi, lança t-il. »

Sur ceux il m'envoya un bandeau de ninja que j'attrapais de justesse. Et je le vis surprit de mon réflexe.

« Merci, dit je poliment. »

« Je suppose que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je vais donc vous dispenser d'une seconde explication. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et moi je restais inerte. Je ne savais peu être pas tout mais je n'osais l'avouer. Au bref regard qu'il me lança, je compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi imbuvable avec moi.

« Nous commencerons les missions des demains. Après un test. »

Un test ? Mais je n'étais pas prête à faire un test ! Le sort s'acharnait décidément.

« Mais seulement pour vous messieurs, votre coéquipière n'à pas les capacités pour le faire. Inutile de gaspiller sa force pour rien, n'est ce pas ? »

Une fois de plus il me lança un petit regard déroutant, à la fois moqueur et supérieur. J'eue envie de pleurer, une boule c'était formé dans me gorge.

J'avais toujours eu l'impression que j'étais inférieure aux autres mais jamais personne ne me l'étais fais ressentir de la sorte. Et de la par de quelqu'un qui me plaisait, c'était un véritable poignard dans mon corps.

Mais j'avais appris à me retenir de pleurer. Cela je me l'interdisais formellement. Si je souffrais ce devait être en silence car nulles créatures n'avaient le droit de subir mon chagrin en plus de ma présence. Je fis un petit sourire, et la boule finie par disparaître.

Les garçons ne dirent rien et ils me regardèrent surpris. Il avait certainement la pire coéquipière qu'ils auraient put avoir.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, continua le Huuga. A une heure pile, je veux voir en haut du village, au-dessus des Hokages. Vous devrez faire l'escalade, sourit il. C'est un entraînement comme un autre, et ce n'est que le premier. »

Les garçons se mirent à raller plus ou moins silencieusement. Je sentais que ce Neji allait nous faire souffrir.

« C'est nécessaire. Pas la peine de vous plaindre, comment croyez-vous que vous aller vous améliorer sinon ? Le travail continu et le talent sont les seules choses qui feront de vous de grand ninja. Vous pouvez disposer. Ne soyez pas en retard surtout, sinon je vous donnerais du travail supplémentaire pour combler vos failles. C'est clair ? »

« Très clair, répondirent Yian et Ming d'un même vois, blasé. »

Puis ils se sont le levé, moi de même. J'étais sur d'avoir des punitions tous les jours. Encore que je n'avais pas à escalader, heureusement vu mon vertige. Je m'étais fourré dans un vrai pétrin. Et avoir… J'allais mourir. Je sentais le regard de mon senseï posait sur moi, et je tremblais de plus belle.

Les garçons faisaient un peu le gueule et je les entendais râler du professeur qui leurs avait était assigné. Je faisais de même mentalement. J'allais sortir quand soudain on m'attrapa par le bras avec une poigne de fer, j'en avais mal.

« Onakisawa, tu restes ici. J'ai à te parler, s'exclama la voix dure de Neji derrière moi. »

Il ne pouvait pas le dire avant ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il me faisait mal. Il pouvait me lâcher, je n'allais pas m'enfuir en courent.

Je me retournais vers lui lentement, cherchant du regard un refuge pour ne pas avoir à poser mon regard sur lui. C'était peine perdue. Il finit par lâcher mon bras, et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, alors que je restais en plan face à lui.

« Tu n'as pas le niveau d'un genin, tu le sais déjà. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir suivre des entraînements en plus. »

« Hum...Hum… »

« Avec moi. Tous les soirs. »

Tous les soirs, je devrais les passer avec lui à m'entraîner. Ce n'était vraiment mas pas veine. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir tellement tout cela m'accablait. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait du plaisir à me mettre non seulement mal à l'aise, mais en plus à me faire comprendre que je pouvais lui échapper. Tous les soirs, c'est une tragédie. Oh, bon Dieu, qu'ai-je encore fait pour que tout cela m'arrive ?

« Pour l'instant, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

De moi ? Il avait besoin de moi, mais pourquoi faire ? Je n'étais bonne à rien, et encore moins dans une ville de ninja. Quelle dure réalité s'offrait à moi !

« Le test, dit il avec calme. »

« Mais vous avez dit que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. »

Mais que racontait il ? Bien sur que je l'écoutais. Il pouvait s'en féliciter d'ailleurs, il y avait des personnes qui n'avaient pas cette chance dans le monde. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de la chance. Il me lança un regard glacial et reprit.

« Tu viendras avec moi, en haut du village. Avant midi, je compte te faire faire un premier entraînement. Tenten t'a apprit ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour ça. Après j'aviserais pour ce test. »

J'évitais de le regarder, je mordais mes lèvres, et fixais mes mains jointes devant moi. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Et si je n'arrivais rien à faire, il me ficherait à la porte. J'allais y arriver, et puis ce n'était pas grave si je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je m'en foutais au fond. J'avais l'habitude de dire ça, mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de ne pas avoir peur de me planter. Faire comme si ce n'était pas grave, qu'un jeu.

Un doute m'assaillait soudain, qu'allait il leur faire ? Et s'ils ne réussissaient pas le test, qu'allaient t-il advenir d'eux ? C'est pauvre gamin. Mais je n'avais pas de moyen de les aider, et Néji ne semblait pas du genre à faire de cadeaux.

« S'ils échouent, ils ne deviendront jamais des ninjas, déclara t-il comme s'il avait lut mes pensées. »

« Qu'allez-vous leurs faire faire ? Demandais je timidement. »

« Une mission de survie, répondit il simplement. »

Une mission de survit, qu'es que c'était que ça ? Les faire dormir dehors, avec toute sorte d'insectes bizarres, avec des loups dans le coin. Peu être sans eau et sans nourriture, c'était vraiment infâme. Mais si ça n'avait était que ça, j'aurais put y participer.

Le jounin se leva, me fixant toujours de son regard étrange. Il fit le tour du bureau et vint vers moi. Il attrapa mes mains et les regarda attentivement. Je ne comprenais pas, que faisait il ? Puis il se mit à rire, mais pas gentiment, il se moquait de moi.

« Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi. Tu es tout sauf une combattante. Tsunade a perdu la tête. On dirait une veille poupée de chiffons, vraiment pitoyable. »

Je restais interloqué, comment pouvait on oser dire des choses pareilles à quelqu'un. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour moi. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas plus que lui à mon encontre mais j'étais la seule à avoir le droit de dire autant de méchanceté sur moi. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais une fois de plus.

« Je vais devoir faire avec. »

Je retirais mes mains, mais il ne les lâcha pas. S'il cherchait à me faire fuir, il avait gagné depuis longtemps. Pas le peine de s'acharner sur moi, j'avais conscience de tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Son étreinte était un véritable étau, et j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me noyer dans le vide de ses yeux. Je tremblais plus que jamais, de cette proximité si violente, de cette pénétration dans mon espace vital.

« Je te fais donc si peur que ça. Je ne croie pourtant pas être un monstre. »

Je gardais le silence, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur son beau et noble visage. Un monstre ? C'était pire que d'être un monstre, car eux avait une raison de faire mal, mais pas un humain normal. Il broyait littéralement mes poignés, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi faisait il cela ?

« Tu es aussi muette qu'inutile, dit il laissant mes bras retomber. »

Il se recula vivement et me tourna le dos. Peu être semblait il que son comportement l'avait frappé. Je retrouvais un peu de courage, si seulement j'en avais eu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques, je sais déjà tout cela, répondit je d'un ton neutre et calme. »

Il me jeta un regard inquisiteur et surpris par-dessus son épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi me défendre, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Même s'il était horrible avec moi, je le trouvais merveilleux, comme tous les êtres humains qui peuplaient cette planète. Comment pouvais je reprocher à mes supérieurs de se moquer de moi ? Ils avaient raison.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'exclama Neji se retournant brusquement. »

Que voulait il dire par-là ? Que je ne devais pas lui répondre ou que je ne devais pas dire ce que je pensais à propos de ma personne. C'était un comportement changeant, et j'asseyais tant bien que mal de l'analyser.

Un lourd silence tomba entre nous, je ne savais qui dire ou faire et lui ne semblaient pas mieux. S'il n'avait plus rien à dire pourquoi ne renvoyait il pas ? Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec lui mais ces tremblements qui parcourait sans cesse mon corps ne me laissaient pas de doutes, j'étais très certainement amoureuse. Si c'était cela que l'on appelait amour.

C'était une illusion ? Comment pouvait on tomber amoureuse en quelques secondes, dés une rencontre, juste d'une voix, d'un visage, d'un être, sans savoir plus. Neji Huuga, mon esprit soupirait d'aise à ce nom, mais en même temps, j'avais étrangement mal.

Je me relevais plus le regard, car si l'envie m'en prenait parfois, je n'en avais pas le courage, et de plus je savais ce que j'allais trouver. Son regard, sur moi, fixe et intriguant, blanc et terriblement transperçant.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je pourrais peu être m'en aller, dit je. »

« Hum… »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il daigna me donner. Il me prenait presque pour un animal. Je décidais que c'était un Oui et je tournais les talons pour sortir sans plus attendre de cet endroit à l'atmosphère étouffante. Pour lui échapper.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, me rappela sa voix dans mon dos. »

Il ne me laisserait donc jamais en paix.

« Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? »

« Non. »

Il avait bien dit non, mais pourquoi j'étais encore là, dans ce cas ? Cela devenait presque grotesque, j'en aurais rit si j'avais vu cela de l'extérieur.

« J'ai dis, il y a quelques minutes, que j'allais te faire faire un entraînement. »

Quelle excellente raison, mais je ne voulais pas. J'avais envie de crier non, de m'enfuir, de disparaître. Et je n'avais pas le tenu qui convenait, comme d'habitude j'avais mis une robe et des bottes à talons. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de remarque à ce sujet.

Il me dépassa et me fit signe de le suivre. Sans mots je m'exécutais, résigné. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mon âme criait à l'aide. J'avais peur de lui, autant qu'il m'attirait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila le second chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plus cher lecteur.

Néji : Et moi alors ? Mon avis il ne compte pas peu être.

Moi : Alors va y dit ce que tu en pense.

Néji : C'était nul.

Moi : Merci Néji, moi aussi je t'aime.

Néji : Ca je le savais déjà.

Moi : A la la parfois tu es exaspérant.

Néji : Pardon, qui es exaspérant ? C'est toi pas moi. Avec tes idées de ma caler avec une taré qui te ressemble, c'est horrible.

Moi : Je vois, si tu peu pas me voir, tu n'as qu'à le dire tu sais.

Néji : Baka, tu m'énerves.

Moi : Je te suis pas parfois.

Néji : Bon, j'ai un entraînement là. J'y go.

Moi : bien sur va y. (c'était bidon comme excuse, je vais pleurer.)

Néji : tient un mouchoir.

Moi : depuis quand tu es gentil ?

Néji : depuis que je passe pour salaud dans ta fic et que je te martyrise. Ca compense. N'empêche que j'ai vraiment entraînement, et je suis en retard. Ciao minable.

Moi : merci du compliment, A+ Géni. (J'ai son mouchoir !! trop bien.)

Au prochain chapitre !!!


	3. Hana, martyr ou plaisir?

III : Hana, martyr ou plaisir ?

Je le suivais, en silence, fixant mes pieds avec obstination. Même son dos je n'osais le contempler. C'était pour dire à quel point je pouvais me sentir mal à l'aise, tremblante, faible, les mains moites et la gorge étrangement sèche. Je retenais ma respiration pour qu'aucun bruit ne vienne entraver de nos pas, qui résonnaient à l'uni son.

Il me conduisit hors de l'académie, puis nous avons prit la route principale, jusqu'aux porte du village. Nous sommes sortit et je levais enfin les yeux pour regarder la nature autours de moi. Néji s'enfonça soudainement dans la forêt, à travers les arbres, sans se soucier de savoir si je suivais ou non. J'étais un peu à la traîne mais je le voyais toujours, devant. Puis soudain, l'horrible soleil brûlant a surgi, en même temps qu'un espace d'herbe verte et libre de tout autres végétations. Et un peu plus loin s'étalait un lac, lise et brillant à la lumière de jour.

Tout semblait si calme et paisible, et pourtant j'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse. Il était la cause de tout cela, lui. Que n'aurais je pas donner pour qu'il se mette à pleuvoir et pour que je puisse disparaître dans le sol. Mais je savais bien que tout cela n'arriverait jamais, et je sentais une énorme montagne apparaître devant moi, insurmontable.

Il s'arrêta, et je fis de même, restant cependant à une certaine distance de lui. Il c'était retournait, me jeta un regard rapide et me jugea. Son expression restait froide et impassible, comme un masque. Il en aurait était effrayent, s'il n'avait pas eu ce visage et cette physionomie parfaite.

« Tu ne vas pas faire l'entraînement comme ça. Enlève tes bottes, et dépêche toi, dit il d'un ton rude et froid. »

Je m'exécutais aussi vite que je le put, sous son regard fixe. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il me regarde de cette manière. Le lac était certainement bien plus agréable à contempler que la pauvre et minable créature que j'étais. Quand j'eu retirais mes chaussures, je ne levais pas les yeux vers lui. Au lieux de cela je rangeais les bottes un peu plus loin sous un arbre, avant de revenir à ma place.

J'était pied nu a présent, et l'herbe me chatouillait. Cela m'aurait fait sourire, si le regard inquisiteur de Néji n'était toujours posait sur moi. Comprenait il qu'il me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise ? Ou peu être que cela l'amusait ? S'il s'amusait avec moi… J'étais hanté de questions sans réponses et aussi inutiles les unes que les autres.

« Montre moi ce que t'as appris Lee. Je n'ais pas toute la journée. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me demander vraiment. Lee m'avais montrer comment l'on réalisé les signes, comment utiliser son chacra, mais en théorie seulement. La c'était de la pratique… Je tentais alors d'appliquer les règles qui lui et Tenten m'avaient si aimablement expliqué. Je joignais mes deux mains et me concentrais de mieux que je le pouvais, mais rien ne semblait venir.

« Pitoyable, vraiment minable, s'exclama Néji au bout d'une heure d'essais infructueux. »

J'avais honte, et je ne savais que dire. Il avait raison, j'étais pitoyable, et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici. Perdu, j'étais réellement perdu. Des larmes me montais aux yeux, tant mon incapacité était une source de tristesse pour moi. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je n'avais jamais était brillante mais je crois que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi insignifiante et minable. Je retenais mes larmes, je m'étouffais petit à petit avec des sanglots qui obstruaient ma gorge déjà serrée.

Le Huuga c'était soudain approché de moi, je ne bougeait pas, la tête baisser pour ne pas montrer mon désarrois le plus total. Je savais bien ce qu'il pensait de moi, et je fus surprise de son geste. Pourtant lorsqu'il fut proche il me poussa assez violement sur le sol, et me regarda de tout son haut avec orgueil.

« C'est tous ce que tu sais faire ? Je suis encore plus déçu que se que j'attendais. Essais encore, ou disparais de ma vue. »

Je ne me relevais pas, et je rejoignais une fois de plus les deux mains devant moi. Je fermais les yeux et m'efforçais de sentir le chacra au fond de moi. J'avais du mal, mais au bout de quelques seconde je fini par ressentir une source d'énergie en moi, était ce cela ? J'espérais que fut le cas. Je l'attirais de toutes mes forces vers mes mains tendues. Mais il n'y eu aucun signe extérieur et à bout je relâchais ma concentration.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Néji accroupi devant moi, son regard dans les miens cherchant quelque chose dans mes pupilles sombres. Il voulait savoir si j'avais sentit ? Et bien il me semblait que oui. Cette fois j'y étais arrivé, pas totalement certes mais c'était un début. Puis son regard dévia du mien, il détaillait à pressent mon visage, avec une certaine curiosité, et une certaine crainte.

Je me relevais, tournais la tête, essayant d'échapper à cet examinatoire plus que gênant. Je n'avais ni l'habitude, ni l'envie d'être dévisagé de la sorte. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ni à ce qui m'entourais, ni à ce que je faisais ici et à lui encore moins. Il allait me rendre folle s'il continuer ainsi.

Il revint à la raison et dégagea son regard de mes traits, s'en pour autant s'éloigner.

« Essaya encore, tu y étais presque, ordonna t-il. »

Mais j'étais fatigué de faire cela depuis plus d'une heure. Je déprimé et me décourageais de plus en plus, si cela était possible. Alors je me relevais, et me mettais dans une position des plus stable pour reprendre ma concentration. Mais je sentais que ses yeux clair c'était posait sur mes jambes nues. Et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais.

Il dut le sentir, car il se mit immédiatement debout. Il était proche, trop proche, et recommençait à scruter chacun de mes gestes, chaque partie de mon être. Je me remis à trembler de plus belle, respirant plus bruyamment.

Il passa derrière moi et soudain sans que je ne mette attende le moins du monde, il avait glissait son visage prés de ma nuque et j'étais littéralement dans ses bras, ses mains sur les miennes. Son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux court et ses longues mèches noires tombant sur dans le creux de mon cou.

« Concentre toi, murmura t-il à mon oreille. »

Un long frisson parcouru mon corps et j'eu la chair de poule. Il resserrait l'étreinte autour de mes doigts et nos peaux blanches se mariaient parfaitement. Comment voulait il que je me concentre alors qu'il était collé à moi et me murmurait à l'oreille ? Il voulait me déstabiliser encore plus. Je n'avais pas de moyen de lui échapper et à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rompre ce contact.

La petite brise de se jour ne me réchauffait guerre, mes membres et toi mon être était aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Lui, il me réchauffait de sa présence et de son énergie vitale. Etais ce vraiment désagréable ? Non, à l'évidence il n'y avait rien de détestable même si un certaine incompréhension et méfiance m'habitaient cependant.

Je repris le contrôle de moi-même comme je pus et je cherchais dans mon exercice à oublier l'extérieur. Le flux d'énergie revint en moi et cette fois je fini par arriver à le maîtriser comme je pouvais, avant de l'envoyer dans mes mains, scellant en quelque sorte le chacra de Néji au mien. C'était comme une harmonie, une symbiose parfaite, nos chacras se mélangeaient l'un avec l'autre et je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne comprenaient vraiment ce qui se passait.

Il me repoussa soudainement, recula de quelques pas, de sorte qu'un bon espace nous sépare. La réaction de Néji était de plus en plus étrange. Le sentir me repousser de la sorte me faisais très mal, bien que je m'y attendais à une moment ou à un autre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma réussite. Ce n'était pas son genre d'après ce que j'avais vus jusque là.

« Comme quoi même les plus incapables arrivent à quelque chose avec un peu d'acharnement et d'aide. Mais ne crois pas que tu sois digne d'être un ninja. Malgré les efforts, tu resteras toujours la personne la plus minable et dénuée de talent qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi. »

Je gardais le silence face à de tel propos. Il ne m'épargnerait donc jamais ? Qu'es que je lui avais fait à la fin ? S'en plus attendre je récupérais mes affairent, et je quittais l'endroit pour retourner au village. Mais Néji m'avais encore retenu, et me retourna rudement pour que je sis face à lui. Il me surplombait de toute ça hauteur, avec un air hautain, et énervé.

« Qu'es que tu fais ? C'est une manie chez toi de partir sans en avoir l'autorisation. Je t'ais vexé ? Questionna t-il sans quitter de son ton froid. »

Il y avait en effet de quoi se vexer, mais je n'étais pas du genre à me vexer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'en vouloir voulait dire. Jamais un tel sentiment n'était parvenu jusqu'à moi, ni colère, ni jalousie, ni rien du tout, à par amour ou tristesse et mal être.

« Non, mais j'ai crus… »

« Il n'y à rien à croire, juste à écouter et à obéir, coupa t-il. Alors remet toi en place nous n'avons pas fini. »

Il me lâcha et se retourna pour contempler l'étendu d'eau claire. Pendant que je reposais mes affaires et que je reprenais ma place initiale. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, et il me martyrisé. Comment ne pas avouer que j'aimais presque ça. Car j'aimais être avec lui, même si en même temps, j'avais envie de partir en courant loin d'ici. Je m'étais rendu compte que devrant les quelques jours où je ne l'avais pas vue, il m'avait irrémédiablement hanté au point d'en avoir des insomnies. Alors j'eu un petit soupir qui en lui échappa pas, et il se tourna vers moi.

Il m'attaqua brutalement avec une rapidité surprenante et je n'u pas le temps de parer le coup ou même de me protéger et je me retrouvé au sol, me massant le ventre. Il m'ordonna de ma relever et aussitôt il recommença, plus lentement cette fois ci. J'avais compris le but, ne pas me faire toucher ou avec le moins de dégâts possibles. C'était difficile mais Néji ne semblait nullement fatigué alors que moi je tirais la langue et mon souffle était court.

Je fini par m'écrouler à bout de force dans sa dernière attaque. Etaler de tout mon long dans l'herbe, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, un bras sur la poitrine, l'autre tendu sur le sol, ma poitrine se gonflai et se dégonflait bruyamment, et mes yeux étaient au ciel. Je suffoquais presque, à cause de l'activité intensive que je venais de faire.

L'ombre de Néji vint couvrir mon visage rougi, et il ne tarda pas à se montrer au dessus de moi, avec son air sombre et mystérieux.

« Je rentre, dit il, tout à l'heure je t'attend en haute du village avec les autres. Non, tu viendras en avance d'une demi heure. »

Sur ceux je le vie tourner les talons et me fausser compagnie. Pourtant Lorsque je me levais dix minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré, et que je rentrais à mon tour, il me sembla que sa présence n'était pas loin. J'était peu être juste en train de me faire un film.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila, un troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il était bien. Laissez moi vos avis sans hésitation. Et à bientôt.

Néji : Je suis bizarre je trouve. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Autrice : C'est le but, mais tu vas voir tout se dénouera et tu pourras comprendre.

Néji : avec toi je m'attends au pire !

Autrice : Si tu le dis, écoute. Et puis si t'es pas content qu'e que je peu y faire ?

Néji : Tu es l'autrice quand même, je te rappelle.

Autrice : hum… Ouais, t'as raison, mais bon…

Néji : t'a pas envie de m'écouté c'est ça ?

Autrice : Heu… ce n'est pas que je n'écoute pas, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que tu dis.

Néji : t'es pénible comme fille.

Autrice : Je te crois. Mais on est comme on est non ?

Néji : Malheureusement pour certaine et certain…

Autrice : Mouais… fait comme tu veux, penses ce que tu veux…

Néji : Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves.

Autrice : alors je m'en vais. Allez +.

Néji : Grrrrrrrrrr

Autrice : Smack

Néji : c'est quoi ces conneries ? ( rougi)

Autrice : Jamais content toi. Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Néji : elle est partie ? … Hum… Oui. (Toujours rouge) Vous avez un problème ?


End file.
